1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technology and, particularly, to an image capturing device having a detachable polarizer.
2. Description of Related Art
Polarizers are often used with an image capturing device to filter out light which isn't polarized parallel to an axis of the polarizer. As a result, the polarizer can eliminate glare from some objects like water and glass and block certain types of light waves to render the sky deeper and darker, as well as improving saturation of images by eliminating unwanted reflections from some objects. However, many devices, such as mobile phones, include a built-in polarizer and so a user does not have the option to capture images without using the polarizer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image capturing device and a mobile phone, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.